


McShep Manip #4

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Manip, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sort of embarrassed. I promised myself I wasn't going to make anymore McShep manips for a while and couldn't even hold out an entire day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McShep Manip #4

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
